This disclosure relates to a surgical technique for improving the joint kinematics of an unstable joint using graft tissue.
Normal joint kinematics are achieved through balanced soft tissues that surround the articulating bones of a joint. An unstable joint can occur if there is significant disruption of the articulating bones or the surrounding soft tissues. The resulting joint instability may cause pain, dysfunction, accelerated bone loss, soft tissue tears and premature arthritis. Unstable joints can also occur within a replaced joint subsequent to an arthroplasty procedure.